


Hands Off The Ice Tiger

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Cuddles, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Rated T for language, Yuuri drives a Mini Cooper, family au, mama yuuri, scary fan encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: An overzealous fan gets a little too close to Yuri after practice and Yuuri is not having it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 21
Kudos: 893





	Hands Off The Ice Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! I had a request for Yuri getting harassed featuring Yuuri going full on protective omega mom mode. I see your suggestions and I love them! I’ll try to get to them as soon as I can. My exams are over on the 21st so I’ll be able to get a lot more out after then! Also yes I know Viktor drives a pink Cadillac but I couldn’t picture Yuuri driving such a big/flashy car, so Yuuri drives a Mini Cooper because I drive a Mini Cooper, lol.

There was a small crowd gathered around outside the entrance of the rink. Yuri and Yuuri had gone in to have a bit of practice, nothing too intense though seeing as the season had just ended. Yuuri had spent the majority of his practice in the dance studio with Lilia, who had surprisingly taken a warm liking to the Japanese skater, while Yuri worked with Yakov for some simple on-ice conditioning. Viktor wouldn’t be accompanying them to the rink that day as he had an endoresmenship ad campaign to shoot, but he had promised he would be home in time for supper. The two Yuris had reconvened at lunch to eat their bentos together, Yuuri listening happily as Yuri ranted about Yakov once again and sharing ideas he already had for next season’s programs. 

A few hours later the two were ready to head home, both thoroughly exhausted and looking forward to hot showers and playing video games together until Viktor got home that evening. But their plan for the afternoon would take a sharp turn when they spotted a group of Yuri’s Angels perched outside the doors to the rink. 

“Yuri! Yuratchka!” Half a dozen voices chirped, waving their arms. Some were even holding signs. Yuri rolled his eyes, annoyed. He had had an excellent season, one hell of a senior debut, but the season was over, would the fans never let up? 

Yuri huffed and pulled his elastic out, freeing his hair from the high ponytail it had been in all day as he walked behind Yuuri towards the car. His blonde hair fell loosely over his shoulders, now sitting almost two inches past his collarbone. He had decided to grow it out. 

“Hey!” A fan called. “I said, hello!” They repeated as they encroached on Yuri’s personal space, far too close to the teen for his liking. 

The blonde moved to pull his hood up when suddenly his hand was pushed away. He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as the stranger’s hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging on it roughly. Yuri’s arms flailed and a gasp escaped from his mouth. In an instant, Yuuri was there, hissing loudly at the violent stranger. The noise cut through the air, causing the fan to jerk back at the sudden sound and release their grip on Yuri’s locks. They took a half step back, only to throw their hands up and shrug, as if trying to play off their actions as casual roughhousing between friends. The self-satisfied look on their face made Yuuri’s blood boil. How dare they touch his pup. 

“Stay away from him,” Yuuri warned, moving to stand protectively in front of the teen. 

His teeth flashed and he could feel a rumble radiate through his chest. An angry omega mother was scarier than any alpha, scarier than anyone or anything actually. Yuri whimpered and moved behind the older skater. The Japanese skater just about lunged for the fan’s throat when a smirk crossed their face as they stepped towards Yuri once again. Yuuri saw red. 

“I said, get the fuck away from my baby before I rip your damn throat out!” A loud snarl escaped from Yuuri’s mouth as his eyes narrowed, his teeth now bared aggressively. 

A silence fell over the little crowd as Yuuri’s chest rumbled furiously. Intense protective pheromones wafted through the air, signaling to all those close by that someone had invaded an omega’s space and had threatened their pup. The overzealous fan squeaked at the display and quickly turned on their heel to run, followed by the others who too were scared away at the uncharacteristic and primal display. 

It was rare for omegas to threaten others, but when they did it was usually because an unknown person had gotten too close to them and their young ones. But Yuri was a teenager and Yuuri was his adoptive dam, the innate biological reaction that had been triggered in Yuuri spoke volumes to the bond between the two skaters. Yuuri had always felt protective over his younger namesake, his maternal pride growing more and more as their bond strengthened, but this was something that shocked both of them. 

“Oh my god, Yura, are you alright?” Yuuri asked frantically, his eyes wide as he took Yuri’s face in his hands, hastily checking for any signs of injury. 

Yuri’s eyes welled up with tears and suddenly he broke into small sobs. The cries raked the teen’s body as Yuuri pulled him close and ushered him away from the rink as Yakov, who had seen the commotion from inside, stormed through the door and chewed out the small group of stragglers. Yuri wasn’t hurt but the sudden grabbing had shaken him, everything had just happened so fast. It was scary to feel violated like that. Only people he trusted touched his hair, specifically his dam. 

“Shhh, shhh, you’re okay, Yura. I’m taking you home,” the Japanese man said firmly, satisfied with his inspection that his pup hadn’t been physically hurt. 

Yuuri’s inner omega was screaming at him. They weren’t safe, his son wasn’t safe, somebody was trying to hurt him, somebody was trying to take Yuri away from him. The older skater felt anxiety begin to bubble up his throat, coupled with the entirely new sensation and feelings of essentially going into full on attack mode. Yuuri had to fight the urge to pull the blonde into his arms and carry him to the car like a young child. He knew the action would probably embarrass the teen further and he didn’t want to give the remaining stragglers any picture opportunities. So instead he took one of the teen’s hands into his own and quickly led them to his car. Quickly Yuuri stripped himself of his track jacket and pulled it around Yuri before he buckled up, effectively wrapping his pup up in his maternal scent. The gesture elicited a little whine from the boy but his sobs began to stifle as he breathed in the comforting and familiar smell of jasmine mixed with matcha. Yuri buried his face into the collar of the jacket which he had pulled high around his neck and inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing. 

“We’ll be home soon, Yu-chan,” Yuuri’s voice trembled. He could feel his hands shaking as he drove a little too quickly. His knuckles had turned white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Thankfully his car was small, a Mini Cooper, and it was easy to zip around other cars and maneuver through traffic to get them home as quickly as possible. 

Getting into the apartment had been a blur. All Yuuri wanted to do was secure the shaken teen in his nest but he forced himself to be rational for just a moment. He tucked the teen into his and Viktor’s bed hastily and took Makkachin out as fast as he could. She could wait for her walk until later, seeing as Viktor had most likely walked her just before he had left only a few hours ago. When Yuuri returned he found the young Russian burrowed deeply into his bed, only a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the covers. 

Instinctively had Yuri buried himself under the plush comforter, tension finally seeming to leave his body as he was now surrounded fully by both of his parents scents. Yuuri gathered pillows and other blankets frantically along with Yuri’s favourite quilt and stuffed tiger to build an impromptu nest. It was thrown together quickly and with little consideration as Yuuri was running completely on instinct now but it would do. He and Yuri would be safe and everything was going to be fine, he just had to keep telling himself that. 

“Yu-chan?” Yuuri’s voice shook with nervousness. The blonde poked his head out from under the covers, his eyes were puffy ringed with red but thankfully it seemed like the tears had stopped. The teen raised his arms and extended them out to the older omega, calling his dam to him. Yuuri reacted instinctively and he too got under the thick layer of blankets and pulled Yuri sideways across his lap as he settled against the headboard. 

“Mama,” Yuri choked out, pressing his face flush against the older skater’s neck. 

Maternal instinct flared up inside of Yuuri, he hadn’t felt this protective of Yuri since they first bonded as a pack, and he had never felt violent protectiveness like this before. His whole body buzzed, all he could think about was making sure his pup was safe in his arms where no one could ever hurt him. 

Yuuri wrapped one arm protectively around his pup and ran his other hand up and down the teen’s back to soothe him. The older omega could feel himself emitting waves of maternal pheromones to comfort his shaken child. Yuri breathed in deeply, allowing the scent of jasmine and matcha to calm him. Yuuri pulled the boy as tightly against him as he could. No one would ever, ever hurt his pup again. He would stay in this exact position forever if he had to. Today showed him something he already knew, that he would do anything to protect his pup. But what was unique about that horrible afternoon was that he had felt his body react like his mind did, like Yuri was his born and raised pup. The realization made the Japanese man’s heart swell as he gently rocked his son. It was a testament to what he had felt since first being Yuri into his and Viktor’s bond, that Yuri was always meant to be theirs. 

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You’re okay, Yura. I promise.,” Yuuri cooed quietly. Yuri only tightened his grip on his dam’s shirt. 

For a moment Yuuri ceased stroking the teen’s back and reached to grab his phone out of his pocket. Quickly he scrolled to his fiance’s contact and called him, it went straight to voicemail. Damnit, Viktor had probably put his cell phone on silent. They would just have to leave a message and hope that Viktor got a chance to listen to it during his next break on set. 

“Viktor, please you need to come home as soon as you can. There- there was this crowd of fans when we were leaving the rink and one of them tried to grab Yura,” the Japanese omega explained hastily, trying to get the words out as fast as possible. 

“Papa, please come home,” Yuri whispered into his dam’s chest, the audio was barely picked up by the phone but it was there. With that the voicemail box beeped, signaling the end of the message. Yuuri nuzzled his nose against the crown of Yuri’s head, holding him steadfast and tight. 

It was less than an hour later when the front door of the apartment opened. 

“Yuratchka?” Viktor called from just outside the bedroom door. 

“Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright, pup?” Viktor asked frantically as he scrambled into the makeshift nest. Yuri only whimpered in response. 

“We were leaving the rink and there was a crowd of fans and some reporters. One of the fans grabbed a fistful of Yura’s hair and really scared him,” Yuuri explained quickly in a hushed voice. 

“What?” Viktor nearly growled, his voice low. 

“He’s not hurt, just shaken up. I think Yakov was threatening to call the authorities while I got Yura to the car.” 

“Oh Yuratchka,” Viktor sighed, pulling the younger Russian into his arms. Yuri let himself be moved from his dam’s lap to sit by Viktor’s side who held him close. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” Yuri just nodded, rubbing his forehead gently against the alpha’s upper arm. 

“I think he’s tired,” Yuuri suggested. “It’s been a pretty awful day, he hasn’t been able to fall asleep yet.” Viktor nodded wordlessly and maneuvered himself and Yuri to lay down with the teen between his two parents. The small family adjusted themselves accordingly, soon finding themselves comfortable in the familiar position. Carefully Yuuri took Yuri’s stuffed tiger and slipped it under the teen’s head. Yuri seemed to like being able to nuzzle his face in the plush toy as he slept rather than holding it. Soon the trio fell asleep in a warm tangle of limbs and soft blankets. 

Yuri awoke a mere half hour later, turning over to find a still awake and ruminating Viktor. “Papa?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Ah Yurio, you’re awake,” Viktor whispered. There was a false tone of giddiness in his voice that the teen picked up on immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asked quietly. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Yuratchka,” Viktor sighed with a bit of a forced smile. Yuri didn’t respond and just stared puzzled at the older Russian. The darkness of the room couldn’t hide the strain on Viktor’s face. 

“I’m so sorry, about what happened today at the rink,” Viktor finally said after a long pause. 

“It’s not your fault-” Yuri began. 

“I know. But… Yuri do you remember when I cut my hair?” Viktor whispered. His eyes grazed over Yuri’s curled up form to his fiance on the other side of the bed, who was still sleeping soundly. Thankfully Yuuri was a relatively heavy sleeper. Yuri nodded after a moment, still not really connecting the dots. 

“Something like what happened to you today, happened to me right before I cut my hair,” Viktor confessed, his gaze still trained on his mate. Yuri’s eyes went wide at the realization. 

“It’s so scary, I know, terrifying really,” Viktor elaborated. “I felt so badly afterwards, I didn’t know what to do except cut it all off. I didn’t- I didn’t feel safe. I’m so sorry you had to go through that today, Yura. I should have been there to protect you.” Viktor took a deep breath in, swallowing the lump that had been forming in his throat. 

“It’s not your fault,” Yuri spoke up. “You couldn’t have known. And plus, Katsudon did a pretty good job of protecting me.” 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed. He knew his mate could be protective of both him and Yuri, but the Japanese omega was both socially awkward and anxious, a combination that made it nearly impossible for him to stand up for himself. 

“He full on growled, I’ve never even heard him grow before. Like teeth bared, hunched low, fists ready and raised growling. I really thought he was going to attack them,” Yuri explained. 

“What?” Viktor gasped quietly, trying to picture the image of his sweet, gentle omega in such a primal state. 

Yuri just nodded, “he even threatened to rip their throat out, it was kind of awesome.” 

“I can’t even imagine that,” Viktor half chuckled, unable to conjure up the image in his mind. “Leave it to your dam to always surprise us though,” a small but genuine small took its place on the older Russian’s face. 

“Mm, yeah,” Yuri mumbled, shifting to nuzzle against his tiger stuffed animal that Yuuri had lovingly tucked behind his head. Viktor smiled wider at the sight in front of him. His chest felt warm. A part of him still ached that he hadn’t been there to protect his pup and mate but he knew that Yuuri would always take care of the teen, of their little pack. 

“Get some sleep, old man,” Yuri whispered, having let his eyes slide closed again. 

“I’ll try, Yuratchka,” Viktor cooed as he pushed a piece of blonde hair out of Yuri’s face. He then gently ran the inside of his wrist behind the boy’s ear to scent him. Yuri leaned into the familiar touch and felt his eyelids get even heavier. 

“Night Papa,” the teen whispered, almost too quiet to hear. 

Viktor grinned from ear to ear, he loved his Yuris so much. On the other side of the bed, Yuuri shifted, having been awake for the entirety of the Russian’s conversation but opting to stay silent to let the two partake in some rare bonding. He rolled over onto his other side and nuzzled his nose against the base of Yuri’s neck, whose back was turned to him. Yuuri’s eyes were still closed but he couldn’t help smiling to himself when he felt one of Viktor’s large hands drape across their pup and settle on his waist. Relief coursed through his body, knowing that his pup was safe. Between himself and Viktor, Yuri would always be looked after.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Femininity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427354) by [wittyjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyjinx/pseuds/wittyjinx)




End file.
